the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Linnea
History Origin Linnea is a member of the Cotati, a species that evolved on the planet Hala alongside the Kree. The Cotati were pacifists whereas the Kree were barbarians and only cared for destruction and wars. Given their beliefs, the 2 races had little to no contact with the other and were forbidden to interact with the other. After the Kree invaded the Cotati's lands in Hala she was forced into hiding, watching how her people were killed. She realized that in order to ensure her own survival she would have to team up with the Kree, knowing that the Cotati wouldn't last in the war. She sneaked up to the Kree's palace but was captured by the guards and was taken to their leader. Thinking she was a spy sent by the Cotati, he ordered the guards to kill her, she fought them off and incapacitated them, using her powers for the first time to trap them with vines. She told the King that she wished to join them in the war, keeping her true intentions to herself. Skrull Test The Skrulls returned to Hala and hoped that unlike their last encounter with the Kree and the Cotati, they could come to an agreement. At that point, the Skrulls were a peaceful race and wished to share their knowledge and technology in exchange for loyalty. To avoid any dissension between the two races regarding which would represent Hala, the Skrulls proposed a test: They would take seventeen Cotati and seventeen Kree, and place them on separate planetoids for one year. The race that accomplished the most in that time would win. Linnea was one of the seventeen. The Cotati were dropped off on a barren moon, while the Kree were stationed on the Earth's Moon. Over the course of the year, the Cotati grew a beautiful garden by using their mental powers to search out ancient seeds and water. Meanwhile, the Kree built an entire city on the Blue Area of the Moon. Angered by rumors their city would be judged less favorably than a simple garden, the Kree ambushed the Cotati. The Battle Ends As the battle progressed, Linnea grew hateful of the Kree. Since she was treated like royalty, she was to be protected at all costs. Little did they know, she possessed powers no other member of her species had access to. In an attempt to stop the war, she approached the corpses of her fallen brothers and sisters and stole the natural energy that emanated from their bodies into her own. Now more powerful than ever, Linnea charged into the battlefield and used her powers to decimate the invading forces. '' 'The Inhumans' ''After millennia of wandering the universe, she felt strangely drawn to a certain solar system with a planet that was capable of hosting life. She prompted to visit said planet but saw that, just like Hala, the species inhabiting the Earth were flawed and would suffer the same ending as the Cotati. She was able to conceal her presence from Uatu, a feat that few others have accomplished. As she approached the Earth's atmosphere, she was intercepted by The Inhuman Royal Family who told her to return to her home planet. After an intense battle and through the combined efforts of Black Bolt and Crystal, Linnea was forced to retreat, but not before vowing to return. Shi'Ar Empire Linnea joined the Shi'Ar Empire's Royal Guard with the sole purpose of protecting the Emperor/Empress; in this case D'Kenn. After the events that lead to D'Kenn's defeat, she then became loyal to the new ruler of the Shi'Ar; Lilandra Neramani. She fought by Lilandra's side during many battles, proving to be as good as The Gladiator when it came to her job. When the Empress Lilandra was murdered by Black Hawk, she decided to retreat along with the rest of the Royal Guard until a new ruler was found. Many members of the guard left the Shi'Ar after Lilandra's death, including Gladiator. Thinking that the mutant Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) wasn't fit to lead the Shi'Ar Empire, Linnea alongside the rest of the Imperial Guard started a rebellion against him. Learning that Deathbird had returned to stop the rebellion- and to take the position of Empress, Linnea instructed the rest of the Guard to take care of her while she would fight Vulcan; the fight between the two lasted about 3 hours until Lin emerged victoriously and sent him back to Earth through a wormhole. Deadly Ties Powers & Abilities Powers Nature Channeling: An ability that allows her to project and manipulate mystical, arcane energy. The ability has been described as 'nature itself'. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking an illusion and reversing/removing spells.'' * ''Illusion Manipulation:' Linnea is capable of creating, shaping and manipulating illusions to anything she wills it to be. ** ''Illusion Casting: Linnea was capable of projecting hundreds of clones of herself to buy her enough time to take down both the Cotati and the Kree. Later on, she showed enough skill to cloud Uatu's psychic powers and prevent him from noticing her arrival on Earth's solar system. She can enhance her own illusions and make them even more realistic.'' * ''Weather Manipulation: Linnea has shown the ability to channel the power of nature to call forth all sorts of weather phenomena she can imagine. She was capable of ravaging an entire planet by summoning a large number of tornadoes.'' * Natural Energy Manipulation: '''Probably Linnea's most used ability is the power to manipulate the energy stored in nature to accomplish a variety of effects such as: ** ''Animation: Linnea is capable of infusing a portion of nature's energy into other objects, and even her surroundings. With this, she gains full control over the area around her. For instance, she was once seen animating several trees, and even a mountain as Golems to fight for her.'' ** ''Conversion: Through a precise technique she's perfected over the years, Linnea is capable of manipulating a living organism's energy to transform them into plant-like hybrids to do her bidding. Such skill, however, requires all of her energy and can have detrimental effects on her.'' ** ''Energy Projection: Linnea can store the energy from her surroundings in her body and then expel it in the form of attacks such as shockwaves, pulses, blasts, beams, etc. Such attacks can have various effects like negating abilities for a short period of time.'' ** ''Psychometry: Thanks to her connection to the very energy that flows through nature, Linnea can sometimes obtain information on people and objects through psychometric means.'' * ''Elemental Manipulation: Linnea can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature. Fire, water, air, earth, and lightning.'' ** ''Elemental Channeling: Linnea is able to channel the elemental forces and use them for a myriad of purposes.'' * ''Nature Force Healing: Linnea can heal/restore herself and others through natural forces.'' ** ''Psychic Shield: Due to her cells absorbing natural energy to die and regenerate almost instantly, Linnea is highly resistant to mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers. This power needs to be activated willingly.'' * ''Shapeshifting: Linnea can shapeshift her form. She uses this ability to keep a humanoid appearance.'' ** ''Elemental Transformation: Linnea is capable of using her shapeshifting to a greater degree than normal. With this, she can become one with the environment around her and possibly gain control of it, as it acts as an extension of herself. She has also displayed the ability to transform into elements such as air.'' ** ''Energy Transformation: Aside from becoming one with her surroundings or the elements, she can channel enough natural energy within her body to transform into nature's energy itself.'' * ''Supernatural Beauty: Linnea is supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others.'' * ''Telepathic Communication: Linnea is able to form a psionic communication line with another being, essentially rendering them capable of having comprehensible conversations with others using her mind.'' * ''Teleportation Manipulation: Linnea can manipulate the teleportation of herself and other beings.'' ''Abilities ''Leadership & Political Aptitude: Linnea is an experienced leader and politician. She was highly trained in warfare tactics and sword fighting and has exceptional abilities in diplomacy, mediating, and governing.'' ''Markswoman: She is adept at handling Shi'ar energy weapons. She was trained in the use of most Shi'ar weaponry. Linnea also possesses some degree of knowledge on how to handle and operate Kree weaponry.'' ''Hand-to-hand Combatant: She is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, capable of fending off and defeating the mutant Gabriel Summers.'' '''Multilingualism: '''Linnea has shown high proficiency with languages. She is capable of speaking several earthly dialects, Shi'Ar language, and a yet-to-be-identified alien language.